moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Division Eighty Four
Alterac Valley. The Field of Strife. '' ''A lone Night Elf Druid wanders out, on foot, before the oncoming Horde onslaught flowing like a river into the heart of Dun Baldar. Several of the Horde riders see this fellow here- alone- defenseless, and break away from the main force for an easy kill. The Druid waves, as though taunting them to test their mettle against him. There is no fear in the Druid’s eyes, not even a flinch of hesitation, even as the riders draw up and dismount to draw their weapons, and give their war cries. Five Horde to a lone Druid. An Orc warrior barely makes it to within five feet of the Druid before all hell breaks loose. Another Druid pops out of nowhere and suddenly begins casting healing spells. The Orc’s movement is halted abruptly as a Rogue appears behind him, and the Orc’s companions are similarly waylaid. There are Rogues seemingly everywhere, and supported by organized healers. The skirmish is over before the hapless Horde soldiers even know it. Lambs to the slaughter. '' ''Just as they appeared, they’re gone again, back into the shadowy void from whence they came. The “lone” Druid turns around and runs off towards Stonehearth Bunker, grinning like a madman, before vanishing into the shadows as well. Mission Statement The Alliance today is pressured on many continents: in the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Northrend, the newly charted Pandaria, and beyond. With a war being waged on a multitude of fronts and Alliance forces frequently being outnumbered by their Horde counterparts, manpower is stretched to the extreme. Disaster comes at every direction: Wrathgate, Southshore, Ashenvale, and Theramore are etched deep into the heart of every citizen and soldier in the Grand Alliance today. We fight on, even in the face of such terrible loss and such unforgivable atrocity. We fight on, even as the frontlines come closer and closer to home. There may have been a time that the Grand Alliance could afford to throw legions upon legions of troops at an objective and stand a chance of capturing it, but those days are long past. No longer are there scores of greenhorns eager to prove themselves- there are only hardened veterans standing against the odds, fighting battles they inevitably give up ground to just hold the tide back. The days of mighty armies with shimmering crowds of plated infantry beyond count, clashing gloriously on the battlefield, are gone. Today’s battles are fought and decided before they even reach the field. Today’s battles require a different approach- a different execution. Today’s battles are won through individual action and initiative. Division Eighty Four is an arm of the Stormwind Intelligence Forces, oriented with such individual contribution and initiative. Rather than focus on rigid command structure, tactical deployments and troop formations over a wide area, Division Eighty Four instead promotes small-squad operations and precision objective elimination. Superior mobility, communication, and a heavy usage of stealth tactics enable operatives of Division Eighty Four to make split-second decisions to evade detection, undermine enemy troop movements, and ultimately accomplish missions. Where the hammer of the Alliance military cannot reach, the poisoned dirk of Division Eighty Four can. The Assassin's Code of Division Eighty Four ''Note: Tenants are listed in order of importance. When a lower tenant conflicts with a higher one, the higher one always takes precedence. '' * Never leave behind a fellow brother or sister of the shadows * Never steal from or kill a brother or sister of the shadows * Never betray the Grand Alliance or its representatives * Always remain hidden and vigilant for opportunity * Always strike swiftly and precisely; remain unseen * Never disobey an order from a superior * The end justifies the means (OOC) Who We Are, and What We Do Division Eighty Four is, simply put, an RP-PvP stealth guild with a light military take. Every character in the guild is required to have some form of permanent stealth. How anyone chooses to achieve that is up to them, but rest assured that it will be put to the test when an initiate is promoted (see recruitment). As a result, events in Division Eighty Four focus on stealth mechanics. When we infiltrate Orgrimmar and set up a camp deep in the heart of the city, we don’t want anyone to get left behind or give away the presence of the unit, at least until we’re ready to give away our presence. The same thing goes for our forays into Alterac Valley or other battlegrounds, and yes- even roleplaying. We love stealth, and we show it every chance we get! Division Eighty Four is only quasi-military. What that means is that we don’t have a strict military ranking structure, there’s no uniform, saluting is rare, and you won’t see us lining up in formations either. All this isn’t really in the style of stealthers, and it’s not how business gets done in the shadows. That having been said, Division Eighty Four is an Alliance unit and they deploy to Alliance battles and take (and give) Alliance orders. Despite being a stealth-oriented unit, Division Eighty Four isn't some secretive Illuminati that doesn't publicly exist. It's like any other unit in this regard: we'll collaborate and recruit publicly much as anyone else. After all, we're only actually hiding from the Horde! For Alliance, you'll find recruitment fliers for this unit as much as any other. We also are willing to involve other stealth folks outside of the guild into events- just ask to be added to the invite list! , the Song of Nightfall and Alliance Courier meet to discuss an upcoming operation on 10/15/2013]] Current Objectives Aside from training new recruits, Division Eighty Four is currently collaborating with the Song of Nightfall for both social and training events, in addition to hiring Alliance Courier for some classified operations within Horde territory and the Knights of Menethil for producing antidotes and vaccines to Forsaken chemical weapons. The occasional initiate is dispatched into Orgrimmar for their ritual hazing. Finally, the unit is systemically mapping out Horde installations, including safe zones, holdout locations, and guard patrols in preparation for upcoming operations, most of which focus on Undercity. Unfortunately, Thorgin and Ruppard elected to retire the unit in early November 2013 after it failed to gain enough momentum to sustain itself in operations. Despite this, the two of them intend to continue their agendas elsewhere. Structure Recruitment As mentioned before, any character joining Division Eighty Four must absolutely have a permanent stealth ability. Most commonly this means Stealth for Rogues, Prowl for Druids, and Glyphed Camouflage for Hunters. We do not have an explicit ban against other classes, however; if you’re inventive and can prove you have a permanent stealth ability of some type that will hold up under stress, you are certainly welcome to join! Applicants will go through an in-character interview before being enlisted at the rank of initiate if they pass. After that, initiates may immediately take the test to advance to the rank of operative. Operatives are initiates that have passed the hazing ritual for the guild, which is essentially a stress-test of their stealth abilities, and serves as a badge for being a veteran of the shadows. Most initiates will probably want to wait until they’re level 90 to undergo the ritual- this is a real test in an uncontrolled environment. In addition to the above, you must be at least level 20 to join the guild. For those who are still learning the way of the assassin or wanting to learn more, don’t worry! We’ll even apprentice, train and tutor in-character. To apply to join, whisper or mail Thorgin or Ruppard. Most commonly, agents and operatives of Division Eighty Four can be found lurking in the bowels of the Deeprun Tram, so those wanting to join should find it fairly easy to locate them there. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Shadow/Cult Guilds Category:SI:7 Category:Organizations Category:Division Eighty Four Category:Espionage Category:Espionage Organizations